


Ожидание

by MiledyV



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV First Person, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiledyV/pseuds/MiledyV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Конец третьего сезона. Джон наблюдает за улетающим самолетом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ожидание

**Author's Note:**

> Публикация на Книге фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3283566

Ждать тебя. 

Кажется, в этих двух словах — вся моя жизнь. И я не жалуюсь. Просто это как-то странно: мне сорок три, а цель всей моей жизни — ждать тебя.

Ждать. Такое простое слово. В словарях говорится, что ждать — это значит рассчитывать на появление, прибытие кого-нибудь или чего-нибудь, а также надеяться на получение чего-либо. Но это все лишь слова. Сухие, царапающие мой язык, когда я пытаюсь сказать их вслух.

Я уверен: мне никогда не хватило бы смелости сказать это тебе, глядя в глаза, держа за руку, обнимая за плечи. Никогда. Потому что я слишком правильный и верный, я не могу бросить все и… Ждать. А я делаю это изо дня в день. Просто никто не хочет этого видеть и слышать. Они боятся.

Страх — обратная сторона ожидания. Потому что ждать — значит, надеяться. А надежда — это вывернутый наизнанку страх. Когда мы боимся, мы перестаем надеяться. Вот и я в какой-то момент испугался. И именно тогда ты вернулся. Предательство надежды всегда приводит к исполнению мечты. Но мы этого уже не хотим.

Ждать тебя. Это все, что мне осталось. Твой самолет взлетел тридцать пять секунд назад. А внутри у меня уже все выжжено задолго до того, как воздух под правым крылом твоего боинга начал насвистывать что-то из классики. Я никогда не учился в музыкальной школе, ты знаешь это. И не могу даже отличить Моцарта от Баха. Да, мне должно быть стыдно. Но почему-то хочется лишь заледенеть окончательно, чтобы ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть, ни подумать.

Я так долго бежал от самого себя, что когда понял, чего я хочу, то было поздно. Я ждал тебя всю жизнь, не подозревая об этом. Судьба всегда дает нам два шанса. Просто первый мы почти никогда не замечаем. А потом просим у щедрой и сердобольной судьбы шанс «номер три». И удивляемся, почему ничего не выходит. У меня же было три попытки. Три! И я упустил их все, потоптавшись на каждой, чтобы удостовериться: уже точно ничего невозможно вернуть назад.

Пять минут назад ты стоял напротив меня. И я снова не сделал ни одного шага к тебе. Я видел, как уходят мои секунды с тобой, слышал, как они стекают в адово жерло моей памяти. Но ничего не сделал. Даже не дотронулся. Я и не подозревал, какой крайности достиг мой мазохизм. 

Я видел твою улыбку, обводил глазами контур твоих губ, маясь от желания наконец коснуться их своими, увлажнить языком пересохшие трещинки. Но просто ждал, когда наше время подойдет к концу. Я пересчитал все морщинки вокруг твоих глаз, любуясь твоим серьезным и насмешливым взглядом, сгорая от стыда за то, что не могу даже опустить голову и не доводить тебя до неуместных сантиментов. Я ждал, когда ты развернешься и уйдешь, не оборачиваясь, чтобы не разрывать меня на куски окончательно.

Уверен, ты все прекрасно знаешь и знал всегда. Ты догадался раньше меня. И уж точно быстрее меня понял, что с этим делать. Ведь ответ прост: ничего. Ты не нуждался, а я умел отлично ждать тебя. Всегда. Ты уходил, возвращался — а я оставался рядом, оберегая, ограждая от обид, которые мог перекинуть на себя. 

Мне осталось самое ужасное — ждать того, что не произойдет никогда. И это — страшнее, чем наш с тобой танец в темной гостиной перед свадьбой; страшнее вечера мальчишника, когда я чуть не плюнул на все наши запреты; страшнее минут в той машине парамедиков, что везла тебя в больницу, когда всю дорогу я держал тебя за руку и считал твой затихающий пульс; страшнее осознания того, что тебя больше нет. Потому что тогда я видел твое-чужое тело и знал, что тебя — нет. И потому ждал с чистой совестью. С каждым днем находя все больше причин записать самого себя в психиатрическую больницу.

А теперь — я никогда не перестану ждать. Потому что никогда не стану уверен в том, что ты не вернешься. Никогда не смогу попрощаться с тобой или узнать, как у тебя дела. Майкрофт не скажет мне, что случится с тобой через три дня, две недели, пять месяцев, восемь лет. Раньше он бы не сказал потому, что это — государственная тайна. Теперь не скажет потому, что это станет расплатой за грехи Мэри.

Мне сорок три, а тебе через три дня должно исполниться сорок. И все мои годы прошли в ожидании тебя: сначала в неизвестности, потом в неготовности меняться, потом в сожалении о потерянном. Я ждал тебя так долго. И буду продолжать еще сорок лет, за тебя. Ведь я знаю, куда и зачем ты летишь.

Твой самолет набирает высоту, сверкнув мне на прощание хвостом. Хорошо, что ты не видишь мое лицо, а я — твое. Ты бы сразу все понял, распяв меня на своей не-любви. И все бы сказал, не церемонясь и не жалея… себя. Ты бы стал в один миг зависим от бесполезных сантиментов. А я не хочу этого. И не хотел.

Стальная птица, уносящая тебя, почти не видна, а в моей голове звенит колокол новой эпохи. Без тебя, но с тобой. Но, Шерлок, почему самолет разворачивается? Ведь Майкрофт не может быть дарователем четвертого шанса, только не таким, как я. Но, наверное, судьба иногда слишком добра к тем, кто не может видеть самые обычные вещи.

Ждать тебя очень тяжело и всегда напрасно. Но я очень хочу постараться закончить это занятие безоговорочной победой.


End file.
